Shake Me Like You Shake The Sky With Thunder
by QueenBeeComplex
Summary: What if Ashley Purdy was another child of Poseidon? What if Andy Biersack was another child of Zeus? What if their power shattered the earth and shook the sky?


My backpack fell to the smooth silver floor with a thump as I entered Cabin One. The sheets of two of the beds were pulled back, beckoning one of the two inhabitants of the cabin to fall into their silky embrace. Gods, was I glad to be home, on this side of the boundary, behind the mighty guard dragon...where the monsters couldn't get to me. I silently cursed my Uncle Hades for ever releasing those awful things on this world.

"Nice to see you're home, Biersack." I jumped slightly at the familiar voice of my half sister, Thalia, as she materialized from behind the chimney. Her straight black hair cascaded down around her pale face, held from her eyes only by a small silver diadem atop her head. The shining circlet was quite unfitting of her, especially as she wore a black Asking Alexandria tee, tattered black skinny jeans, a number of piercings which always seemed to increase each time I saw her, and a spiked bracelet around her wrist which I knew once it was turned would reveal the horrific shield, Aegis.

"Oh my gods, Sissy! You've got to cut that out!"

"Don't call me 'Sissy,'" she snapped. I only called her that because she hated it.

"I'll call you whatever I fucking want to," I said with a smirk. "Besides, don't you have monsters to go hunt?"

"If we can find any. You scared them all off with that damned lightning bolt! Do you have any idea how pissed the hunting goddess was about that? You scared off all our game! We've been chasing that thing for months just for you to throw it all out the window because you had zero faith in our ability to kill it before it killed you."

"Please, Thalia! You and your hunters were nowhere to be seen."

"And it is the unseen which monsters fear most. Hunters Lesson Number Three," she retorted calmly. I hated it when she started spouting lessons.

"It's the unseen which monsters fear most," I mimicked mockingly.

"Hey! Cut that out, Biersack!" she snapped. "Oh, shit! I gotta go. The Huntress calls."

"Well you wouldn't want to keep Lady Artemis waiting, now would you?" She smirked at me. "Bye, Sissy. Be careful!"

"You are so dead when I get back," she responded, jokingly.

"You know you love me!" Then she was gone. Whisked away by the afternoon breeze to stand by the great Artemis as the moon goddess's right hand.

I sighed and stared up at the ceiling for what seemed like hours, the battle I'd just returned from replaying itself in my head. I fucking hate quests. I'd much rather stay here in camp where I'm more use and can keep my little cousins safe.

"You've been at camp for a whole hour and haven't even bothered to find your boyfriend?" Ashley's voice made me melt, as usual.

"I looked for you, babe...just didn't find you."

"I was in the swordplay arena. You should know this. I'm always in the swordplay arena from 3 to 4 practicing with Percy."

"Well sorry! You realize I've been staring at the ceiling since Thalia left? I just...got lost in battle again..."

"Yeah, that's not hard to do," he whispered, wrapping his arms comfortingly around my waist, pressing his head against my back. He was about a head shorter than me, so his head fit right between my shoulder blades. "They didn't beat you up too bad, did they, babe?"

"Well...I'm all in one piece. Could be worse."

"Unless you're dead, it can always be worse."

"Perhaps," I said with a small smile.

"Come here, babe," he responded, spinning me to face him. His arms crept up to wrap around my neck, mine involuntarily coming to rest on his hips. With the slight flick of my finger, the door slammed closed, windows locked, the curtains were drawn, and there we stood in the dark.

Ashley pulled my face to his, his lips pressing gently against mine. "I don't care, as long as you're alive and you're okay, my love," he whispered, his bubblemint scented breath brushing against my red lips. It was so seductive, I couldn't help myself. My jeans grew tighter and tighter as I pulled him tight against me. I could feel he was hardening as well.

Our lips crashed in a wave of passion. Tongues battled for dominance. I won, as always. Ash only ever won if I let him, but shhh...don't tell him that. The inside of his mouth tasted sweet and minty like the gum he'd been chewing since he left swordplay. Thank goodness he'd had the decency to spit it out before coming to find me, else I'd have to bitch at him later for it. The flavor of the mint combined with the taste of the cigarettes on my mouth. Thalia always called the Marlboro smokes Cowboy Killers and said they stunk, but I liked them.

With hands on his hips, I guided my boyfriend to one of the beds, my lips traveling to his neck. Each movement of my mouth against his soft, tanned skin coaxed a small moan from his lips. I lightly pushed him down onto the bed, just for him to pull me down on top of him as he wrapped an arm around me, squeezing my ass with one of his hands. He looked up into my crystal blue eyes; his caramel brown ones seemed almost black in the dim light.

"It's been too long," I whispered seductively into my love's ear. We'd barely seen each other this summer. In fact, I hadn't really had the chance to talk to him since the winter solstice. I'd received my quest an hour before he'd arrived at camp, and basically was able to say hey then bye and peck him on the cheek before getting in the van with an Ares kid and a Hermes kid, both of whom died on the quest. The last thing I'd do is take Ashley on a quest with me...for a number of reasons. One: He and I are both children of major gods. I'm a son of Zeus, his dad is Poseidon. Children of major gods and goddesses tend to attract more attention from monsters. Two: I love him too much to risk his life for my comfort. Three: I knew when I got the quest that I'd be the only one returning. At least, that's what Rachel had said in the Oracle's voice. Rachel is this sweet little ginger mortal with piercing green eyes who can see through the mist. When Percy brought her to camp, she was the first girl in years to be possessed by the spirit of the Oracle Delphi. Those who had tried before her had failed horribly. And four: No matter what he said, I was going to keep him here at camp where it was safe. The further from Camp Half Blood we demigods strayed, the worse the monsters got, especially in the LA area. Monsters loved LA because one: Atlas and his croonies sit atop his little mountain and hold the sky up. Plus Landon doesn't like Poseidon's kids, as Percy found out not too long ago. Two: The entrance to the underworld was in LA. Perfect, I know.

"It sure has," Ashley whispered back, hooking a leg around my waist, pushing me against him.

"These are in the way," I murmured, pulling at the waistband of his jeans.

"Then take them off," he responded, caramel eyes gleaming mischievously.

Within seconds, Ashley had my naked body pinned under his, kissing every inch of exposed skin his lips could reach. He moved seductively down my body like a snake, trailing his tongue down my stomach. His tongue lapped up my dick, toying at the slit for a moment before taking me into his mouth. He sucked slowly at first, then harder and deeper until I was screaming his name. He stopped just before I could release, obviously wanting something different done with that.

He pressed his fingertips to my mouth, and I sucked on them greedily, knowing that if I didn't, it'd hurt like a bitch when he came into me. He pressed his fingers to my entrance teasingly, causing me to whimper in anticipation and frustration. Finally, his finger entered me, crooking lightly and pushing on the walls of my ass before adding another and another, stretching me not nearly enough as big as he was.

"Oh, Ash. Stop. I...I need you. In me. Now, Ash. Now!" I screamed. His eyes lit up at my pleading voice. He gently lifted my legs up over his shoulders and pressed his hips against mine, lining his dick up to my entrance and pressing in.

I whimpered at the momentary pain as he pressed his ten inches into me, then moaned, perhaps a bit too loud, as the pain was overtaken by pleasure. "Get comfortable, babe," he murmured to me. I adjusted my position so that his dick was situated the way I liked it in me, signaling to him that I was ready by squeezing my muscles around his member. A moan escaped his lips.

He moved slowly at first, then faster and faster, thrusting into me until I screamed. I bucked my hips up against his thrusting movements, squeezing my muscles, making him scream in pleasure as well. I reached out to relieve my own erection, but Ashley smacked my hand away, wrapping his hands around my swollen member and pumping in time with our movements. He thrust hard into me, hitting my sweet spot. I screamed in pain and pleasure, begging him to hit me again, there.

"Oh my gods, Ash, I...I can't hold on..." I moaned. "Ashley!" I screamed, coming all over his hand. I stopped bucking my hips, but continued squeezing my muscles as he thrust into me.

"Andy," he gasped, spilling his sweet juices into me, riding out his orgasm with as much passion as he always did. If not more. He collapsed against me, breathing heavily in his bliss.

I pressed my lips to his, moving them gently to coax his mouth open, sliding my tongue between his teeth. He disconnected his mouth from mine. "I'll shatter the earth if you shake me like you shake the sky with thunder," he whispered into my ear. I recognized it as a line from a poem or song or something he'd been working on lately.

"Good, 'cause I'm not done with you yet," I responded, rolling over to pin him underneath me. I didn't bother to stretch him. I never did. I just lined up and slid myself in. I was already wet with cum, so lube was unnecessary. He whimpered in pain anyway. "You alright, babe?"

"Gods, Andy! You know the pain makes me so damn horny," he answered, gripping my hips and pulling me down harder on him, wriggling his ass a bit so I slid between his legs just right.

"Comfortable?" He nodded. I started thrusting into him, harder than usual. Each thrust brought a bit of pain to him, but even more pleasure as he screamed with each movement. I matched his enthusiasm as he began to buck up against me, circling his hips against mine.

We both became silent. Moving perfectly together. As we reached our climaxes at the same time, a roll of thunder cracked across the sky, and the ground shook to the point I thought it would break. Ashley wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me against him.

"Satisfied?" he whispered in my ear.

"More than you'll ever know." I pressed my lips against him and rolled over to my side, pulling my boyfriend against me. He buried his head in my chest and was soon asleep.

Sleep, for me, was much harder to find. The trials of my quest continued to replay themselves in my head. But Ashley's breathing against me somehow chased them away, and I fell asleep wrapped in my love's arms.


End file.
